Cute and Innocent
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Sasuke thinks that Sakura's innocence is cute...causing his hormones to go out of control. First Lemon ONESHOT


**Everyone aged five and a half years.**

* * *

It was a stormy day in the forest. Cold raindrops poured upon the three ninjas; Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. They were sent on a mission by Tsunade and had been out for at least a week now and were all very exhausted. They laid panting behind seperate trees, full of injuries and dirt stains. 

"Glad that's over," Naruto panted. He held up a scroll and whined, "We did all this work for a stupid scroll? That's pathetic!" He gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke grumbled, "That scroll could have valuable information that could be of some use for the Hokage. We'll never know until we get it back to Konoha." He gave an exasperated sigh and leaned his back on the tree.

"Well then," Sakura sighed, "Lets go."

The three stood up and disappeared in a blur.

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Naruto asked. 

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "Well?"

Sakura replied hesitantly. "In about...ten minutes or so. But if-"

**Crash! Thud! **Sakura was struck by lightning and collapsed on the ground. Hard.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted. They both descended form the high branches of the trees and went to inspect the unconscious kunoichi.

"She's unconscious," Sasuke stated firmly as he picked up Sakura bridal style.

"She'll be okay...right?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not sure. But we can't take any chances. We have to maximize our speed and get to Konoha as fast as we can."

The two quickly jumped up to the branches and leapt at extemely high speed, despite their low amount of chakra.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted as they ran into the hospital with an unconscious Sakura in Sasuke's arms. 

Tsunade appeared from behind the doors and muttered, "I see you've all returned. How did- Sakura! What happened?" She ran to the three.

"She was hit," Naruto answered quickly.

"By lightning," Sasuke added to be more specific.

"Quickly," Tsunade gestured to the doors, "Come in. We must treat her right away!"

The boys quickly obeyed and ran into the room and watched Tsunade heal Sakura. It was an amazing, yet very long sight to behold.

* * *

Sakura stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and sleepily slurred, "Wwwhhaa-at hhhhappppeennedd...?" No doubt. She was dizzy and sleepy. 

Naruto and Sasuke came intoher hospital room after hearing her talk.

"You got hit by lightning!" Naruto exclaimed, "And then- Ow!" He rubbed his head and glared at Sasuke, who just punched him on the head.

"You just had an accident and was treated right away," Sasuke answered flatly. He didn't want to get into any details right now because he knew that Sakura needed her rest.

Sakura blinked a few times and asked dumbly, "Excuse me... Do I know you? You seem familiar..." She pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Naruto turned pale_. Uh-oh..._

"What?" Naruto asked, "Sakura, that's Sasuke." Out of his anxiety, he added, "You do...know me, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Naruto." She then looked back at Sasuke. "But I don't remember him all that much."

Sasuke turned even paler, if it was possible. He was...hurt. The girl who said she loved him...doesn't remember him? This had to be some sort of temporary concussion. "Thanks," he said sarcastically. He turned to the door and called, "Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade came into the room and asked bluntly, "What?"

"Something's wrong with Sakura," Sasuke explained, "She appears to have some sort of concussion. She doesn't remember me." As he said the last sentence, he felt his chest throb.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and asked, "Sakura, do you know this boy?"

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama" Sakura greeted before replying, "Uh...no. Not really."

Tsunade looked into the young girl's eyes more carefully. Innocence. "Oh dear," she sighed, "You're right. She doesn't seem to remember a thing about you, Sasuke."

"Where do I live?" Sakura asked, off topic.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy or someting.

"What?" Sakura asked in annoyance, "I don't know where I live so I'm asking. Is that so wrong?"

Tsunade shook her head in dismay. "Sasuke, take her home with you."

"What?" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura cried out in disbelief.

"Why me?" Saasuke asked.

"Because I can't trust Naruto and Kakashi with a seventeen year old girl, Ino and her family are away, so are Hinata and her family, and Sakura's parents are away visiting their relatives. You're the only option."

Sasuke huffed, defeated. "Fine."

"Hey," Naruto pouted, "Why Sasuke?"

"Because he's responsible," Tsunade answered as she left the room. "All of you. Leave in an hour."

* * *

"Well," Sasuke gruffed as they walked inside his house, "Make yourself at home." 

Sakura walked in after him and asked, "Where do I put my luggage?"

"Upstairs, down the hall, to your right. That's your room...for now."

"Thanks." Sakura did as she was told.

Sakura turned on the lights in 'her' room and gasped at the sight. It was awesome! It was like a suite rather than a room! She dragged her luggage inside and shut the door, squealing with joy. "Yipee!" She then ran and jumped on her bed and sighed in pleasure.

Sasuke heard Sakura's squeal and smirked. "She likes it." He walked to his living room, but was stopped by a hug from Sakura. "What the? How'd you get down here so fast?"

Sakura giggled. "Thanks, uh...Sasuke was it? Yeah. Thanks, Sasuke. My room's awesome!"

Sasuke gasped as the kunoichi squeezed the life out of him. "Okay, okay. Can you let me go now?"

Sakura released the young Uchiha and smiled sweetly.

Sasuke stared at her blankly. _She's so innocent. This isn't an act. _He looked at his wall clock. "Dinner time," he informed when he read the hands: 7:30. "For you that is."

Sakura looked at him, surprised. "What? Aren't you going to eat?"

"No." He went to the living room.

Sakura shrugged and went into the kitchen and found some Ramen. "Yum." She prepared her meal and went into the dining room to eat in peace.

Sasuke flipped the pages of his book. He had to admit. This new innocent Sakura was...cute. Very cute. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he shook the thoughts off.

Ten minutes later, Sakura finished her dinner and went upstairs and entered the bathroom. She had to brush her teeth and comb her hair, and change into her pajamas afterwards. That took a full good twenty minutes.

* * *

Sakura exited the bathroom with a bundle of clothes in her arms. Due to her sleepiness, she stumbled blindly down the hallway. _Down the hall, to your right... _Unfortunately, she forgot that she was heading down the hallway from the opposite direction. She instinctively turned to her right and entered the room. Sasuke's room. 

Sasuke's eyes widened a tad when Sakura came into his room. Worst of all, he was half-naked with only his black boxers on."Sakura?"

Sakura didn't seem to notice she was in his room and went to his bed and plopped herself into it, sighing. She rolled around and yawned, an adorable blush visible on her cheeks, even in the darkness. She finally opened her sparkling jade eyes and gasped when she found that this wasn't her room. She sat up and asked, "What?"

"You're in MY room," Sasuke explained, with a small, unoticeable smile. _She was so cute._

Sakura's blush deepened and she mumbled as she got up, "I'm sorry. I was...drowsy and didn't know where I was going." She walked over to the half-closed door, but was blocked by Sasuke, who closed the door and locked it. "Sasuke...what are you doing?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on her. "Stay." He approached her, but she slowly backed away and eventually tripped on the bed's edge and fell back.

Sakura felt her heart skip several beats when she realized that she was lying down on her back on HIS bed, he was hovering over her in a position that pinned her in place, and he had a look in his eyes that scared her a bit. Her pink locks fell on her face as she let out the breath she never knew she was holding.

Sasuke loooked at Sakura. Her face was adorably flushed red and was covered by her pink bangs, she was frozen in place, and her eyes were shimmering. _So cute...so innocent..._

Sakura gasped when Sasuke leaned down and kissed her passionately. He nibbled on her lower lip and received a soft moan. Liking the sound, he started licking her bruised lip, begging for entrance. Sakura gladly obliged and parted her lips but gasped again when Sasuke darted his tongue into her mouth and tangoed with her tongue for dominance.

Unconsciously, Sasuke started to unbutton her silk-woven pajama shirt. Sakura squeaked when she realized that nothing else was under her shirt and quickly tried to cover herself. Sasuke grunted and stopped her actions. Sakura breathed and relaxed as her arms parted, exposing herself. Sasuke left her mouth and began trailing his kisses down her neck and sucked on the sensitive spots, leaving red 'territorial' marks.

Sakura let out a soft sigh and gasp as Sasuke kneaded her breasts. "Sasuke...," she whispered. Sasuke smirked in amusment and took the left perky peak into his mouth and sucked on it while he massaged the other breast. Sakura let out a sof mewl as she felt moisture between her thighs.

Sasuke felt the moisture as well and smiled. He went back to kissing her passionately on the lips as he slipped down her pajama shorts. Sakura squirmed a bit as she felt her panties lide down her legs and disappear afterwards. Sasuke was surprised at how wet she was, yet...glad. He slowlyinserted one finger inside of her, earning a moan. He then stuck two and began thrusting them in and out of her, earning many moans at each thrust.

"Sasuke!" Sakura moaned. She felt herself coming. She tried to hold it in, but released only a small amount onto Sasuke's fingers. She panted as Sasuke took his fingers out of her.

Sasuke smirked and crawled down to the footside of the bed. He parted her legs and settled his head between her thighs and darted his tongue into her feminine part. He then began to thrust his tongue in and out of her and felt her fluids coming again. He grunted.

"Ugh!" Sakura gasped. She arched her back and whispered, "Sasuke..." She ran her hands through his raven hair. The more the Uchiha thrusted, the more pleasure she felt. "Sasuke!" Too late. Her fluids came and all poured into Sasuke's hungry mouth. He greedily lapped it up and licked her dry. She lowered her back and laid panting on the bed.

"I'm not done yet," Sasuke whispered slyly into her ear. He sat up and spread her legs further apart as he postioned himself beween her. He took off his boxers and looked down at her. Her eyes were half way closed, her face flushing and covered with sweat, and she looked up at him helplessly. "Are you-?" He didn't finish his question when she simply nodded and placed her hands on his back.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her as he slowly entered her, deepening the kiss in pleasure when he found that she was still a pure virgin. As he ripped through her barrier, Sakura broke the kiss and cried out in pain. Small tears rolled down her cheeks, but Sasuke wiped them away with his index finger. "Sshhh," he chided softly, "It's okay..." He bit his lower lip as her finger nails dug on his back, signaling pain. He waited until the pain subsided.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and saw her relax a bit and nod, telling him to begin. He smiled and slowly began thrusting in her, trying to keep his orgasm in control. Sakura let out a yearning moan, and urged him to go faster. He obeyed and picked up his pace, quickly losing control. Sakura participated in their 'dance' and caught up with his pace. The two cried out each others names as their orgasms came. Sakura gave way and collapsed. Sasuke kept thrusting, but eventually found his release and gave in one more thrust, which was rewarded with a squeal. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her.

"I love you," he whispered as he gave her a peck on the lips.

Sakura smiled at him wearily and said, "I love you, too. And even though I don't really remember you right now...I'll know you better and better." She sighed. "After all...this concussion is only temporary."

The two laughed and laid back as sleep overtook them.


End file.
